another highschool romance
by ruckyrose
Summary: He was a total gorgeous badass/player with an attitude to match & Bella? Well, she’s just Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I WISHED I own Twilight but I don't. Aww  Any stores or books mentioned here…I DON'T OWN IT EITHER.

Summary: He was a total gorgeous badass/player with an attitude to match & Bella? Well, she's just Bella.

Characters are all HUMAN. I'm a beginner at writing so don't pinch me!

Bella's POV

It was like any other afternoon right after school. I was lying down in my bright yellow beach

chair that my mom bought in Wal-Mart trying to get a tan with my right hand dangling down my

side while holding a copy of VOGUE. I was bored out of my mind. I mean let's face it! I'm a

straight out NERD! I hate wearing uncomfortable clothes and better yet, I could careless about

trying to impress random "hot" dudes who could careless about who I really am but only are

interested in getting in my pants. Which brings me to the point, why am I reading this trash? A

face popped into my mind. Ohhh right, that's why. ALICE. My dear sweet beautiful, energetic,

and fashionista of a friend. I don't know how she convinced me to try and see the beauty of well

beauty, but then again, that's just Alice for you. I still don't know how we became such good

friends; considering that we were the complete opposites. She was everything I'm not. We both

met last year on the first day of 8th grade and we've been inseparable ever since.

Even though she always get's me into situations I normally wouldn't be caught dead in, I can't

imagine not having her in my life. Anyways, back to the present, were now officially freshmen

and just 7 days ago was actually our first day of school. Our school was called "Ridel High" and

in this place was where I met HIM. The first time I saw him I could have believed that he was

my dream guy. Well, he was until he opened his mouth. UGGGH I groaned. Just thinking about

him made my brain run cold.. And also my heart racing. Not that I'd ever admit it to anyone.

Anyways, If you ask anyone in school all the girls would go goo-goo eyes and describe him as

Gorgeous and totally cool. I beg to differ; I think he was a total jackass. Gorgeous or not. If you

ask the guys.. they will always give you this phrase, " He's the man!".

Normal POV

" Belllaaaaa!!" A bright quirky voice coming from the house yelled.

Bella jump at the sound and fell of the beach chair.

"Owww" She moaned. Bella quickly stood up and started heading to the house, already over

what had just occurred. After all, it happened daily.

The End.

Next chapter is going to start with her going to school and the crew will be present as well.

REVIEW! If I should continue (:


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! So, someone mentioned on the reviews about the name of the school; yes it is from GREASE lol. I couldn't come out with any other name because my brain went numb. Good thing the movie popped up from my TV while I was watching.. It helps me think (; anyways BACK TO THE STORY; ch.2 :

Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Last time: I left it off with Bella being called back into the house and the rest is history. Be creative! Anyways, this chap happens the following morning.

Bella's POV

"You can say I'm plain Jane, but it's not the same. I ain't in to big names, but I like nice things. I watch boxing matches and the football games.I wouldn't mind being an actress, but I love to sing. I like going out, takin' walks and stuff I don't run with many girls cause they talk too much I enjoy quiet nights at home, curl up next to ya Though I ain't a virgin that don't mean I'm having sex with ya.. "

I slammed my fist into my alarm clock that was playing caramel by. City high. Uggh I groaned, I opened my eyes groggily while having the feeling of déjà vu. After all, this was the same song that woke my butt up just a week ago right before my high school year started and I met HIM. Ugghh enough of HIM I thought.. why the heck do I keep calling him HIM anyways? Damn you EDWARD CULLEN! I then started recalling how everything went down…

Flashback: First Day of School.

I slammed my fist into the snooze button of my alarm clock before going in to the process of trying to open my eyes. Usually I'd be an early HAPPY camper but today was special. It was the first day of my high school year and I was nervous. Okay fine TERRIFIED! Of what I didn't know but later little did I know that I was about to meet who could possibly be my worst Nightmare or Guardian Angel.

Present:

I took the covers off of me and as usual fell down mysteriously. I took myself off the ground and made a beeline to the bathroom to get ready for the day. It was déjà vu all over again when I remembered getting ready on my 1st day wearing my simple plain dark blue t-shirt and Levi pants that I planned on wearing today too.

Flashback: First Day of School.

After I was through getting ready, I checked myself out in my bathroom mirror and approved. My hair on the other hand was a different story. It landed just underneath my twins while sticking out in different directions; plain brown hair with plain brown eyes.

"Bella! Come downstairs honey! Your going to be late for school," My mom Renee all but squealed.

I walked down my homey two story house and down to the kitchen where I knew my mom would be. I found her sitting down in one of the dining chairs. My mom looked exactly like me but only prettier. Her hair was perfectly straight and neat that ended right above her shoulders unlike mine. Before I could utter a word a loud HONK was heard from the outside and I knew it was Alice.

"Alright Im all set, see you later I guess." I walked to my mom and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and took of to the front door.

"Bella ! Don't forget to call Charlie to let him know how your first day went." She reminded me.

"Alright I will." I replied.

My mom and me lived alone, she and Charlie (my dad) divorced when I was just 2years old because it just wasn't working out. They became good friends instead.

I opened the front door and saw Alice in the driver's seat of her black Mercedes Benz. Did I mention my best friend was rich? Her parents were both doctors and very nice ones I might add.

Just before I opened the passenger's door, I could already hear her disapproving opinions about my choice of attire. She always gives me that up and down nod when she thought my clothes were hideous. I didn't care.

"So are you going to an all girl's school or something because you are most certainly not dress to impress any of the male population in our school?" She scowled.

"Well morning to you too sunshine," I teased. I mentally did a victory dance because I was in luck today. If we weren't almost late to school she would have probably drag my butt back into her place and dress me up her self.

"You are lucky today and you know it," She said. She finally drove to our new school. On the way her usual bubbly personality finally resurfaced. Alice couldn't stay down for too long.

15minutes later, we finally arrived at Ridel High. We drove into the parking lot and after a few minutes of looking for a parking space since it was already packed, we finally found one near the back. I felt nauseous but I didn't have time to even think because the school bell rang and Alice and I both jumped off her car and ran to the entrance of the school. Alice was running in front of me and me being me, I was pretty slow and I got so busy looking down at my own two feet commanding them not to trip that I didn't notice Alice was already gone and by the time I looked up it was already to late. I collided into a hard body and fell on my butt.

Normal POV

By that time no one was in sight except the two figures that were on the floor. One of them stood up quickly and dusted himself off.

Bella's POV

"…… Ow." I said while rubbing my already sore butt. I heard a chuckle from above me and that's when I looked up. I thought I somehow magically died from my butt fall because standing above me was a boy who looked like an Angel. Beautiful messy bronzed hair covered his head while his piercing hazel eyes seemed to looked deep into my soul. He was in dark jeans and a black button up shirt. He was everything my dream guy should be… until he opened his mouth.

"So there's a party in my pants and you're invited," He said cockily with a wink.

I knew my face was redder than a tomato but not because I was turned on or anything. Oh no! I was pissed! What a pervert!

I quickly got up and walked a small distance to him. The jerk smiled, probably thought I was going to take him up on his offer. Oh I'll show him I thought. Before he could say anything, I gave him a good hard slap. I didn't bother to see what his reaction was going to be because I walked passed him and huffed. I was already late to my first class.

Present, Bella's POV.

After I was dressed, I looked at my clock and saw Alice would be here any minute. I was walking down the stairs when I thought about what happened after I slapped him. Just as I thought I would never see him again and even if I did he'd leave me alone.. boooy was I wrong. Every freaking time I saw him he'd walk up to me and use his "charm" the charm he always, and I mean always use to every freaking girl in school. He had different girlfriends every other day and yet he still flirted with me. Well try to flirt with me. I usually end up ignoring him but the guy never quits! I thought. I then realize I was smiling. CRAP ! Don't tell me I like it when he pays attention to me. Snap out of it Bella!! He just wants you underneath him! I blushed and shooked my head. Stop thinking about him! I heard a honk and walked out to the front door . Another day to face I guess..

The End.

Sorry this chapter is pretty confusing and lame I guess and I know Edward didn't have any dialogue really or the rest of the crew but next chapter you'll see all of them will talk. REVIEWS are needed: ADIOS for now :D


End file.
